Rap Battles
The rap battles are the ones S.H.F are in. Part 1. S.H.F vs B-BONE Supa:I broke up with my x-girl. Here's her number...psyce that's the wrong number. Sweet dollar tea from McDonals...i drink that. Supa hot fire...i spit that. Two and a half men...i watch that. Glasses,Jacket,Shirt...call me Glasses,Jacket,Shirt man. Yall call me Supa Hot Boy...Hundred degress lether...Cause im Supa Hot boy b bone. 'B-Bone:'Supa hot? I never heard of you. Im looking at him...is he stupid? Im about to murder you. My crew ain't waiting for you. I be serving you. Im like Shaq i get fouled behind his back. SHOTS! My girl be mixed with a grind and a spoon. POPS! Hands tall enogh so she can ride. NOTS! I got the toon but for you i keep murchan dice about the shops. They told me i had the battle and is this who they set up? Im like na it can't be this must be a set up. 'Supa:'First of all im not your friend so stop loking at me. Second of all im not a rapper so stop rapping at me. Boom,Bam,Bop,Botta,Bop,Boom,POW! Part 2. S.H.F VS Mute Spittah Mute Spittah doing disrespectful things S.H.F: I never take showers...without a loofer. Hot fire...don't forget the supa! Mute Spittah doing disrespectful things. S.H.F: Two eyes. One nose. Mute Spittah. Zero losses Vs Supa Hot...now that's the. Debit Cards...i swipe that. The weather...i check that. After a win...naps...i take that. Part 3. Supa and Mute VS Chunk Dirty Mute doing disrespectful things. Chunk: See it's Chunk Dirty, that's Dirty Chunk in spanish...I'ma hit you so hard you're going to need a band-aid...I got your girlfriend in my house eating my swag sandwich. Dirty: You aint got swag there, there, or there...I got way more swag than yall...I'm like a big ass swag bam! Chunk: I'ma about to slice you up, like a slice a pizza...Guess who I met last week though...Wiz Khalifa. Supa: I never leave the house...without my brodies...I never go swiming...without my floaties! Me vs Chunk... who's better. He's a liar, what's the right answer? Crowd: Supa Hot Fire Mute doing disrespectful things. Dirty: You might be Supa, but I'm the hot one...I go to the toilet...I take a hot one, and I eat pockets...hot ones. You got some? Chunk: I dont think so, but I'll pick some up at Cosco...cause everybody knows, Cosco keeps the cost low. My flow is narly, you can't top that..iCarly, I watched that. Supa: Ice cream trucks...I chase that...two shoes...I lace that...Chunk Dirty...I dump that...Justin Bieber...I bump that. Glasses jacket shirt man...all call me winner and after a win I eat my dinner Part 4. S.H.F VS Treamendous (Repeat) Supa: Oscar's in my bathroom, but I'm not an actor. Yall got an album, but I'm not a rapper. Now you can't win this battle...cause I'm supa hot boy and I'm sweating in this shade cause I'm supa hot booy. Treamendous' agent: Treamendous is the wolf that got you shook. Money, power, respect. No no, we don't go by the book. Supa: Your done, your done. Check me out. Hearts, I break that. Samples from Cosco-I TASTE THAT!!! Treamendous: Treamendous repeat, who's going to win this battle? Treamendous repeat, who's going to win this battle? Nigga you so wack, you might as well scadadle. Whitney Houston...I used to sing with her...you're Supa Hot Fire and I'm the fire extinguisher. I got glocks I got glocks. I bought shots I bought shots. Ubushotsubushots. Pop pop pop goes the whiezel. I'm hotter than a beetle. Supa: Glasses jacket shirt man. Leather to keep me hot. Shirt to keep me cool. Glasses-TO SEE YOU LOSE!!! I'm about to end this man's whole career. Bam boom bada bap boom bop pop boom bam CABLAM! Pop.